ENT27 Epizootic
by A Rhea King
Summary: The Jit and animals of Enterprise come down with a virus. The crew know the race that exposed them to it, but have been ordered to stay away from them. But when Malcolm learns his Jit wife is pregnant with twins, he risks everything to save them.
1. Chapter 1

EPIZOOTIC

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

"The land is blue," Malcolm stated, staring at the information on the monitor in the center of the situation room.

"Not all planets have the same geological compositions as Earth," T'Pol pointed out.

"But...it's _blue_."

"And the ocean is red," Trip said.

"And the Bastions have granted our request to visit them," Archer said, walking around to the front of the room.

Trip and Malcolm looked up at their, Captain. "They did?" the two men asked together. Trip asked, "After a week of deliberation on that council of theirs?

"Yes."

Trip smiled, "I could use some shore leave, Captain."

"I'm taking Sista and T'Pol," Archer said.

Malcolm looked at Archer. "You're taking Vardee?"

"Yes." Archer looked up at Malcolm. "Is that a problem, Lieutenant?"

Malcolm wanted to reply, but instead he shook his head. "No, sir."

"Good. We leave in two hours. Trip, you'll have command of the bridge."

"Yes, sir," Trip said, not hiding his disappointment well.

Archer looked at Trip. "There will be other planets, Trip."

"But this one has a red ocean, green sky and blue land!" Trip said. "And the atmosphere of Earth."

"Next time," Archer said. "I need you up here."

"Yes, sir," Trip said.

Archer walked out of the room with T'Pol following him. Trip looked at Malcolm who was staring at the screen with a dark look.

"You wanted to go too, didn't you?" Trip asked.

"No, sir," Malcolm snapped back.

"You got crankier since you been married, Lieutenant," Trip commented as he left the room.

Malcolm didn't attempt to comment.

#

Sista exchanged smiles with the two crewmen as she passed them. She rounded the corner and stopped at her door entering the key code. The door opened and she stepped in, stopping as soon as she saw Malcolm sitting in a chair.

"Why you home?" Sista asked. She walked into the bedroom to change.

"Why did you agree to go to the surface?" Malcolm asked.

"K'pan Archer order me go with them," Sista answered

Malcolm nodded a little. "Why hasn't Hoshi gone to the surface in the last four months?"

"Hoshi get space sick. Not much of explorer. She and I talk about it, then we talk to K'pan about it, and he say as long as he don't need Hoshi, then arrangement good."

"Why didn't you tell me about this _arrangement_?"

"Never thought about it."

"I would have liked to have known."

"You mad at me, Malcolm?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I said yes, didn't I?" Malcolm snapped.

"Yes. Why mad?"

"Because you agreed to go today. Of all days, you agreed today. Hoshi could have gone today."

Sista walked over to a chair across from Malcolm to put on her shoes. "If you mad and think I forget anniversary, I not." Sista looked at him. "I remember. But K'pan order I go."

Malcolm looked at her. "Why are you wearing that?" Malcolm asked.

Sista looked down at the Starfleet uniform she was wearing, and then back up at Malcolm. "Wear what?"

"You're not Starfleet. Why are you wearing that uniform?"

The doorbell beeped

"K'pan think it be better."

"You're not Starfleet!"

Sista pressed her lips together. "I not have time to fight. Fight when I get back." Sista stood and turned to go.

Malcolm jumped to his feet and stepped in front of her. "Sista, I made plans for tonight. I..."

"They be remade, Malcolm. Just tell 'em that K'pan order I go way. I sure that whoever you arrange with will understand. They take order from him too."

"That isn't the point," Malcolm growled through his teeth.

Sista put her hands on her hips. "Fine. What point?"

"You're not Starfleet. You don't need to take orders from him."

Sista was taken back by her husband's comment. "You say I should tell K'pan Archer no next time he order me do something on _his_ ship?"

The doorbell beeped again.

"We had arrangements tonight."

"Oh!" Sista leaned close to Malcolm. "I should say no to him when interfere with plan only? Is that what you say?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying."

Sista crossed her arms across her chest. "Then what you say?"

"You knew we had plans tonight. Why didn't you say anything to him? Why didn't you ask Hoshi to go?"

The doorbell beeped again.

"Malcolm, it six month anniversary. It not as important as if year!"

"It's important to me!" Malcolm snapped.

The doorbell beeped again.

"COME IN!" Malcolm and Sista yelled at the same time.

The door opened and Archer stepped in. He started to speak, but stopped when Sista snapped, "I go. We fight later."

Sista stepped around Malcolm.

Malcolm grabbed her arm, "I did not mean you should disobey orders."

Sista turned, "Eh? So what you mean?"

"You knew I'd made plans! You could have asked Hoshi to go."

"Malcolm, I can't change it!"

"Uhm..." Archer started.

The doorbell beeped again.

"Come in," Archer said.

T'Pol walked in, stopping beside Archer. She looked at the two and then Archer.

"We must depart. We are already later than expected."

"Tell them that." Archer motioned to the two.

"THE HELL YOU CAN'T!" Malcolm yelled at Sista.

"WHY YOU SO ANGRY?" Sista yelled back.

"I DON'T WANT YOU GOING DOWN THERE!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE THE LAST TIME CAPTAIN TALKED TO THEM THEY ASKED HIM TO STAY FOR A LONGER PERIOD FOR THE FOURTH TIME SINCE HE CONTACTED THEM! I DON'T TRUST THEM! AND I TOOK TIME OFF SO WE COULD TAKE THE DIEDRA AND GO TO THE NEBULA YOU'VE BEEN TELLING ME ABOUT FOR THE LAST MONTH!"

Sista was taken back. Malcolm turned and walked to the window of their room. Sista looked down, silent for a few minutes. Sista sighed. She walked to Malcolm and laid her hands on his arms.

"I not know about trip," Sista said quietly.

"It is quite difficult to surprise your wife if she knows about the surprise, now isn't it?" Malcolm snapped.

Sista looked down. "I have to go, Malcolm. You know this."

Malcolm didn't reply.

"Malcolm, I have to go. K'pan tell me to go. He need me."

Malcolm turned his head.

"Malcolm." Sista reached up, laying her fingers on his cheek.

Malcolm didn't acknowledge her.

"I'm sorry, Malcolm."

Malcolm looked in her eyes.

"We will go when I get back, yes?"

Malcolm didn't answer her.

"K'pan right there. You ask him. Ask him if we can go when we get back. We can gang up on him if he say no, ta?"

Malcolm smiled a little.

Sista stepped close to him and lowered her voice to a whisper only Malcolm could hear, "Are you mad at K'pan too?"

Malcolm nodded. Sista laid her hands on his chest, patting his chest twice.

"I sorry. I go, come back, we leave for anniversary. Yes?"

"We'll have to postpone it for a month. I already agreed to take someone's shift when I found out you were going to the surface," Malcolm told her.

Sista smiled, hugging him. "And you get all upset and you not tell me this?"

Malcolm shrugged. "Be careful," Malcolm said.

"Yes," Sista said.

The two kissed and Sista walked toward Archer and T'Pol.

"We go?" Sista asked.

Archer stepped aside, letting her pass. T'Pol followed Sista out. Archer hung back, looking at Malcolm. He was still staring out the window.

"See you in a few days, Lieutenant," Archer said.

"We will see you in a few days, sir," Malcolm said.

Archer turned and left the room.

#

Archer peered at the creatures in the tank of water with acute interest. He stood up straight. "They're...fascinating," Archer said.

The Bastion smiled, although with the exoskeleton that covered his face and entire body, it was hard to make out.

"This museum holds some of our rarest and near extinct creatures," the Bastion told Archer.

Archer looked around. The councilor had brought Archer and the two women to this museum as part of their tour. Archer hadn't wanted to come, but now he was glad he had. The museum was built under the ocean in shallow water with clear walls surrounding it so that the red waters filtered the sunlight to cast a rusty hue throughout the museum. Several other Bastions mingled with them, most of them accompanied by children. Archer smiled, thinking how Navta and Eartik would have loved to see this place.

"This way, Captain Archer," the Bastion said.

Archer turned; following the man through the halls and listening to him explain the various creatures in the tanks as they passed. Some were far beyond anything Archer could have imagined existed in the galaxy. The tour concluded and they returned to the hovercraft to return to the city.

"We have children on board our ship. If it would be possible, I would like to allow them to come down on a field trip," Archer said.

T'Pol and Sista looked up at Archer, both surprised by his request.

"I don't see why that would be a problem, Captain. We have some of the finest zoos and museums in this sector. We would be glad to share them with your children. I'm surprised you didn't mention it earlier."

"I wasn't aware you had museums like that." Archer smiled. "Otherwise I might have."

"We can send a transporter up to your ship if you prefer. That craft of yours can't hold very many I suspect."

Archer glanced at the women. He hadn't mentioned how many children were on board the _Enterprise_. How would this man know that one shuttle couldn't bring all of them down?

"We'll make arrangements later," Archer said. "I look forward to meeting your council."

"They feel the same," the man replied, and then changed the subject.

#

Sista and T'Pol sat on a bench outside the council hall, watching the Bastions in the park across from the council hall. The temperate climate was as enjoyable with the cooling breeze blowing inland off the ocean.

"This meeting sure is taking longer than the others did," Sista said. She was wearing her combadge so her words were translated to English.

"They wanted to talk about trading technologies today. Captain Archer did tell us this might take some time."

"Yes. He did."

The two watched a female Bastion pass with a dog on a leash. The dog coughed a couple times as it passed.

"Hm," Sista said.

"What?" T'Pol asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about something," Sista said, looking across the street to the park. Several Bastions were enjoying the day and a couple had dogs with them.

"I do not understand human's, or Bastion's, desire to keep animals as pets.

"Companionship," Sista replied. "Sometimes for work."

"I do understand the working arrangement between humans and animals. But I do not understand the companionship. They have other humans for that."

"It's different," Sista answered.

"How is it different?"

"Animals listen unlike humans do. They don't judge you. And they are happy to see you no matter what."

"How do animals listen different than humans? And how do you know they are not judging you?"

Sista laughed. "I cannot explain it well, I guess."

"Excuse me."

The two looked up. A Bastion stood in front of them. He was dressed in a uniform much like the rest of the government officials were, except this one had a chain sash from left shoulder to hip with a star holding the sash on at his hip. He had a tricorder pointed at the two of them.

"Yes?" the women asked at the same time.

"Names?" he asked.

"Vardee and T'Pol," T'Pol replied.

"Where are you from?"

"Enterprise."

"Oh. You're the ones visiting."

"Yes."

The man looked at something on the tricorder and nodded once. He walked to a hovercraft near the park and got in. For a few minutes the Bastion sat in the hovercraft. In the park the lights suddenly turned on and alternated blue and white. Everyone in the park stopped, looking at them. As if on a queue, Bastions began leaving the park, mostly ones with dogs but some without as well.

"That was strange," Sista commented.

"It _was_ curious," T'Pol replied.

"We're going home now," Archer said as he stormed out of council hall past the two women.

Sista and T'Pol leapt to their feet, following him to the hovercraft that had brought them to the council hall. Sista got in the back with T'Pol, glancing at the council hall. The Bastion from yesterday and two more Bastions were watching them from the stairs of the council hall.

"Take us to our shuttle pod," Archer ordered the driver.

Sista looked at T'Pol. The Vulcan very slightly shrugged her shoulders, indicating she wasn't sure what was happening herself. The hovercraft stopped at the launch pad their shuttle pod was on and Archer got out. The women followed him. Archer began the launch sequence.

"They scanned our ship last night..." Archer started explaining. "They didn't even tell me they were going to do it. Malcolm told me this morning when I reported in. They found the Diedra." Archer launched the shuttlecraft. "They want weapons technology off of her. Starfleet made it clear we are not to trade any weapons technology off Enterprise or the Diedra, and I told them this. We argued about it for ten minutes and then they ordered us to leave their space immediately or they were going to open fire on Enterprise." Archer pressed his lips into a tight line. "So we're leaving."

"Perhaps after a length of time you can contact them again and reopen negotiations," T'Pol suggested.

"I don't think being told to leave their space or we would be fired upon leaves much room for negotiations, T'Pol," Archer said.

T'Pol didn't reply.

#

Archer stretched as he stood up from his chair.

"Computer, time," Archer said.

"The time is twenty-two hundred hours and thirty-seven minutes," the computer reported.

Archer left his ready room and strolled to his quarters. Archer opened the door and Porthos began yipping and barking and dancing excitedly around Archer's feet. Occasionally he stopped to cough a couple of times but that didn't stop him for very long.

"You're not getting any cheese," Archer told the dog with a smile. "Navta already fed you."

Porthos sat down and whined pathetically. Archer walked over to his computer and sat down, starting through his messages. Porthos walked up to Archer and stood up on his hind feet to beg. Archer smiled. He leaned over on his legs, watching Porthos sit in front of him and dust the floor with his tail.

"You are terrible, Port." Archer leaned over and scratched his dog's ear. "Okay. A little bit."

Archer got up and walked over to the counter to get a couple pieces of cheese. He noticed Porthos' bowl was still sitting on the counter with food in it. Archer looked down at his dog. Porthos was sitting behind him, waiting expectantly. He lifted a paw, pawing the air and whining.

"Navta wasn't here today, huh?"

Porthos leapt to his feet and barked.

Archer picked up the bowl and sat it down. Porthos dug into his food with eagerness, inhaling the dry kibble. Archer walked to the communication console and pushed a button.

"Archer to Navta," Archer said.

He waited.

"Ensign Paris here, Captain," a voice came back that was not Navta's.

"Where's Navta, Ensign?"

"Navta's with Eartik, sir. He's been very sick all day. Can I help you with something?"

"Tell her to let me know if she doesn't get here to feed Porthos tomorrow."

"I will tell her, sir."

"Archer out." Archer looked down at Porthos, who was licking his empty bowl. Porthos stopped for a few seconds to cough before resuming cleaning his bowl. "Why don't you eat the bowl too, Porthos?"

Porthos looked back at him and licked his chops before resuming licking his bowl. Archer smiled, returning to his computer.

#

Sista wiped her sweaty brow, closing her eyes for a minute against her headache. She pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relieve the pain behind her eyes.

T'Pol turned from her work to speak to Sista and stopped. "Is there something wrong?" T'Pol asked.

"Head hurt."

"Perhaps you should see Doctor Phlox."

Sista nodded. "Yes. Perhaps."

"I can finish this if you would like to go now."

Sista smiled, looking at T'Pol. "Another hour of shift. I finish."

T'Pol nodded once. "Have you run the projections Captain Archer asked for?"

"I'll get," Sista said, standing.

T'Pol grabbed Sista's arm when she swayed and helped her sit back on her chair. Sista closed her eyes against the dizziness that swept over her.

"You should report to Sickbay, Vardee."

"I only need rest."

T'Pol considered arguing with her friend. Sista stood again and turned. T'Pol's quick reflexes were the only thing that saved Sista from falling when she fainted. T'Pol lowered her to the floor, hearing a crewman running up behind her.

T'Pol's hand brushed Sista's cheek when she pulled it out from underneath her. She reached out and laid her hand on Sista's forehead. "She needs to get to Sickbay," T'Pol told the man behind her

"I'll carry her," the man said, stepping around T'Pol.

T'Pol stood, letting him pick Sista up. She watched him leave with Sista, masking her concern for her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"I wish I knew," Doctor Phlox said.

"What do you mean you _wish_ you knew?" Malcolm demanded.

"Easy, Lieutenant," Archer ordered Malcolm, lifting his hand up a little.

Doctor Phlox turned away from the monitor to the men. "I don't know what these two have." Doctor Phlox motioned to the two bio-beds.

Sista and Eartik were pale, sweating from a fever, and coughing. A crewman was tending to them, trying her best to keep them comfortable.

"How contagious is it?" Archer asked. "How long before all of the crew have it?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen this virus before. The blood samples that I took from Eartik and Sista show that they are carrying three different strains of the same virus. I've never seen a virus like this before."

Archer turned and sat on the edge of a desk. "I can't tell the crew that, Doc. If I tell them that they'll panic."

"The crew's going to eventually figure it out, Captain. I am trying to break down the protein code right now, but--"

"Doctor Phlox!" a crewman said as he ran in with Likos. Behind him another crewman ran in carrying Brila.

"They just collapsed," the man said.

"Place them on a bed." Doctor Phlox looked at, Captain Archer. "I would advise we avoid contact with any species until I know more about this."

Archer nodded. "Agreed."

Malcolm turned, walking to his wife's bed. He sat down on the stool beside her bed, taking Sista's hand in both of his.

"And I would probably not expect Lieutenant Reed to be of much use for the remainder of the day, Captain," Doctor Phlox added quietly.

Archer nodded. "I agree with that, too, Doctor."

"Excuse me. I need to settle the two new patients."

Archer nodded. He looked up at the monitor and the virus Doctor Phlox had managed to isolate in their blood. Magnified at a thousand times it looked as sinister as it was. Archer turned, hearing the door open. Any shred of hope he had that this may not be serious sank when he watched three more crewmen carry in Ryce, Xerrix and Jokra. Archer left Sickbay. He had to announce the outbreak to the crew and bring the ship to a halt.

#

Archer opened his door and stepped into his quarter.

"How was your day, boy?" Archer asked Porthos, even though the dog wasn't waiting for him like he usually did. Archer turned and walked to the counter, pouring kibble in the dog's bowl. "Mine was terrible. I have a ship full of scared crew, Port. Be thankful you're not a, Captain. And those poor kids, they are so--" Archer stopped when he turned. Porthos wasn't waiting behind him like he normally did. "Porthos?"

Archer heard a pathetic whine. Archer sat the bowl down on the counter and stepped around the wall. He spotted Porthos lying on his bed. Archer walked over to the dog, crouching down.

"Porthos?"

Porthos waged his tail once but didn't attempt to get up.

"What's wrong?" Archer asked. He smiled, picking Porthos up. "Feeling neglected?"

Porthos lay still in Archer's arms, not even attempting to lick him or squirm. Archer frowned. This wasn't like Porthos at all.

"How about we get you some food?"

Archer carried Porthos over to the counter and sat the dog and the dog's bowl down on the floor. Porthos sniffed the bowl, picked up one kibble and spit it out. He lay down by his bowl with his head between his paws. Archer sat down in front of him, stroking the brown, black and white coat.

"What's wrong, boy?" Archer asked.

Porthos let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes.

Archer stood and retrieved a couple pieces of cheese from a covered plate. He sat back down by Porthos.

"Navta will be back soon," Archer said, holding out a piece of cheese to Porthos. "Then you can go for walks again."

Porthos looked at it, but made no attempt to take it.

"You don't want this? You love cheese."

Porthos didn't move. Horror hit Archer. He tossed the cheese in the dog's bowl, picked up Porthos and headed for Sickbay.

#

Doctor Phlox sighed, staring at the screen above him that showed the virus at a hundred times. Doctor Phlox looked down.

"He has it...doesn't he?" Archer asked.

"I'm afraid your canine companion does, Captain." Doctor Phlox looked up at Archer's crestfallen face.

Archer turned; walking over to the bed Porthos was lying on. He smiled at his dog.

"We'll figure this out, buddy," Archer said to Porthos.

Porthos raised his head to give Archer's hand one lick. Archer stroked Porthos, glancing across the room at Malcolm. It didn't look like Malcolm had moved from his spot since yesterday.

Archer sat down, laid his chin on his arm on the bed and continued to stroke Porthos. He whispered reassuring words to the dog and occasionally would get an almost tail wag. Archer fell asleep beside the bed, his hand lying on Porthos' side.

#

"Captain."

Archer opened his eyes, finding T'Pol blocking his view. Archer lifted his head, looking down at Porthos.

"What time is it?" Archer asked T'Pol.

"It was eleven hundred hours when I last checked."

"I'm late." Archer stood.

"There is no need for your presence on the bridge, Captain. We are at a full stop and we have not picked up any other vessels on long-range sensors in over twelve hours. I came to see if there was anything you would like me to do."

Archer looked at her. T'Pol was looking across the room. Archer followed her gaze to Sista and Malcolm.

"Help Doctor Phlox, T'Pol."

"Yes, Captain."

Archer sat back down, looking at Porthos.

"What is this thing?" Archer whispered to his dog.

#

T'Pol leaned back from the microscope. She stood and walked over to a computer, pulling up one chart after another. Doctor Phlox was sitting at a biocontainment lab with his hands in the gloves, trying another antibiotic on the virus.

"I have discovered a trait of the virus, Doctor," T'Pol said, turning.

Doctor Phlox looked up at her. "Have you?"

Archer looked away from Porthos at the two before joining them.

"It is only contagious to animals and not humans."

"The children all have animal DNA." Doctor Phlox sat the dropper and petri dish in his hands down and pulled his hands out of the gloves. He stood. "It doesn't explain why in the last two days Zintar and Navta haven't fallen ill."

"It does. The animal must be a mammal. Zintar and Navta both have DNA from a serpent. Additionally I believe that this virus was engineered to be active only if the host had animal DNA."

"That would mean it was man-made. No natural virus does that," Archer said.

"You are assuming the virus came from humans," T'Pol pointed out.

"Where else would it have come from?"

"Bastion," T'Pol said. "I remembered something Sista had told me the day after we returned. She had mentioned that she had seen several dogs and cats that did not appear to be well on Bastion. Since we were occupied during most of our stay, this fact escaped my own attention. Perhaps they know about this virus and may be trying to eradicate it on their planet."

"You're sure it came from Bastion?"

"I am not positive."

"The incubation period would certainly make her theory possible, Captain. You three returned to the ship a week prior. Lieutenant Reed told me Sista began showing flu-like symptoms over the last three days. Perhaps we could contact the Bastions and inquire about a possible antibiotic or antiserum," Doctor Phlox suggested. "You probably didn't notice it with Porthos since dogs can't tell us if they have a headache or feel achy."

"I'll have to contact Starfleet and ask them to change their minds about us contacting the Bastions."

"Perhaps I could contact any Vulcan vessel in the area and ask that they contact the Bastions. Vulcans have a trade agreement with the race and their colonies," T'Pol offered.

Archer didn't want to ask Vulcans for help, but when he looked back at his dog and the Jit he knew being prideful right now might cost their lives.

"Do it." Archer nodded. "I'll still contact Starfleet and see if I can't change their minds too. In case the Vulcans don't want to help."

T'Pol left the room. Archer walked over to Sista's bed and sat down. He reached up and laid his hand on her arm. Lesions had begun to appear on her arms, legs and face in the last twenty-four hours and her fever had risen. Sista turned her head, looking at him.

"Malcolm?"

"I sent him to rest a while ago."

Sista nodded. She looked at Eartik in the bed next to her.

"We're working on it, Vardee," Archer said. "We're trying to make this go away."

Sista looked at him. "Sad, Jon."

"You are?"

"You."

Archer nodded. "Except for Navta and Zintar, you're all sick. So are all the animals. Even Porthos."

"Bastion know," Sista whispered.

"T'Pol already came up with that theory. She's looking into it. Go back to sleep."

Sista looked into Archer's eyes. "Come close."

Archer stood, leaning near to her.

"Not fault," Sista said. "Feel guilt. Not fault. Not know."

Archer didn't answer.

"Not fault, Jon. You not know. No one know."

Archer smiled, laying his hand on Sista's head. "Okay. But I'm still allowed to feel guilty."

Sista nodded a little, smiling. "Not very long."

Archer sat back down, taking her hand. "Get some sleep, Vardee."

Sista nodded a little, closing her eyes. Archer sighed, leaning forward and putting his face in his hands.

#

Archer chewed thoughtfully on his bite of steak, his mind off in its own place. Archer swallowed, asking, "How were things in engineering today, Trip?"

T'Pol and Trip had joined him for supper, but neither were being much company tonight. Trip usually talked his ear off during supper, but tonight he was silent and didn't appear to have much of an appetite. T'Pol was always quiet, but there was something about her demeanor that elicited a strong sense of grief that no words or expression ever would.

"Nothing broken. Managed to catch up on some repairs while we've been stopped," Trip said. He sipped his iced tea and sat the glass down carefully so it didn't make much noise.

Archer watched Trip's action. He said nothing. The doorbell of the dining room beeped.

"Come in," Archer said.

A crewman stepped in and handed T'Pol a PADD. "The message you were waiting for came in, Commander," the man said to T'Pol.

T'Pol took the pad from him and the crewman departed. Archer and Trip continued eating in silence, watching T'Pol while she read the PADD. T'Pol sat the pad down by her plate and dropped her hands into her lap.

"What was it?" Archer asked almost in a whisper.

"The Bastion deny any such virus exists on their planet. They say that the sick animals Sista observed had a mild strain of something like influenza and it is treatable. They have broken off relations with the Vulcans until the Vulcans break relations with Starfleet."

Archer went cold. He swallowed the bite of food in his mouth, finding the very action hard to do. He sat his fork down and sat back.

"DAMN THEM!" Trip hissed, throwing his fork on his plate.

Neither T'Pol nor Archer spoke. Trip rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands.

"They're going to die," Trip said, almost whispered.

"Doctor Phlox--" Archer started.

"Get real, Jon!" Trip looked at Archer. "Those kids and animals are sick. Really sick. You seen those lesions starting to form on them and Eartik started bleeding from his eyes tonight. You think that's a sign he's getting better? I may be an engineer, but even I know that means they're dying. Doctor Phlox is a good doctor, but he can't help them. This thing is killing them!"

Archer didn't reply. He understood Trip's frustration and anger, but he couldn't voice it. That was something he had to save until he was alone.

"Excuse me. I must inform Doctor Phlox of this," T'Pol said. She stood and dropped her napkin on the table, leaving without Archer excusing her.

Archer watched her leave. His eyes drifted back to Trip. His friend's eyes looked empty.

"I have work to finish," Trip said. He got up and stormed out of the room.

Archer sat alone in the dining room, staring at his half-finished meal.

#

Malcolm's mind had drifted away to a time when Sista was laughing at some stupid joke he was telling. They were in a holographic mountain meadow she had created from Malcolm's description. Malcolm looked up when someone nudged his side with an elbow. He looked at Hoshi and then the four faces staring at him.

"When you've returned to Enterprise perhaps you could give us your report, Lieutenant," Archer said.

"Sorry, sir."

"Your report, Lieutenant."

Malcolm turned his attention to his work and began giving his security report.

"Doctor Phlox to Lieutenant Reed."

Malcolm hesitated, looking at Archer. Archer nodded once.

Malcolm turned and pressed a button on a communication console. "Reed here."

"I need you in Sickbay immediately, Lieutenant."

"I'll report shortly," Malcolm replied.

"Go," Archer said.

Malcolm looked at Archer. Archer was looking at the console in front of him. He looked up at Malcolm

"Go. Now."

"Yes, sir. Doctor Phlox, I'll be there momentarily."

Reed handed the PADD in his hand to Trip and walked out of the situation room. Trip cleared his throat, found the place Malcolm had stopped and continued with the report.

#

Malcolm ran into Sickbay, looking at Sista. He walked up to her, laying his hand on her arm. She had lost consciousness hours ago as the virus was slowly winning the war inside her body.

"She's all right, Lieutenant," Doctor Phlox said as he approached Malcolm. "Well, as well as she can be. That's not what I needed you here for."

Malcolm looked at him. "What then?"

Doctor Phlox motioned Malcolm to follow. He led him to a monitor in the center of the room and typed something in on the keypad. On the monitor an image appeared. Malcolm stepped up to the console.

"What is this?"

"Twins," Doctor Phlox said. "And under normal circumstances, I would say congratulations." Doctor Phlox looked at Malcolm, waiting until the man met his steady gaze. "They are about seven weeks old, Lieutenant, and they are sick."

Malcolm felt like the world was suddenly crashing in on him. He felt like running through the halls screaming like an insane man and that a heavy weight was keeping him from inhaling a full breathe. He felt like killing every Bastion alive.

"Here, Lieutenant," Doctor Phlox said, guiding him into a chair. "It would help if you breathed."

Malcolm looked up at the Doctor, meeting his steady gaze again. "This came from Bastion, didn't it?"

"That is our theory. We don't know that for a fact since they have denied such illness exists."

Malcolm stood up. "What if they had given you their information on this virus?"

"Well, if they had given it to us I imagine, or at least hope, that they would have the information on how to make an antibiotic or antiserum to cure it."

Malcolm looked at Sista. He left Sickbay in a rush. Doctor Phlox, while confused with the conversation, left it at a grieving husband and father.

#

"Come in," Archer said when the doorbell beeped.

He looked up, watching Malcolm step in.

"I want to go back to Bastion, sir. I can take the Diedra and--"

"No," Archer answered, looking back at the monitor on his desk. He hadn't actually been doing anything. He just needed time away from people to clear his mind. Too many crewmembers were scared they were going to catch this virus and none of the evidence he could produce was convincing them otherwise. They were on the verge of a full out panic and the thoughts of what would happen after that were frightening.

"But I--"

"I said no and that's final, Lieutenant. That _will_ be all."

"Vardee's pregnant."

Archer looked up at Malcolm. Had that pained look been on his Lieutenant's face when he'd walked in? Regardless, it was quite clear now. Archer looked away.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, we are under orders never to return to their space again. The answer is still no."

"You're just going to let them all die?" Malcolm snapped.

Archer looked up at him, not completely surprised by Malcolm's outburst. Archer slowly stood and turned to face him.

"Malcolm, they will shoot you out of the sky if you go back. What good will it be if that happens? The Diedra and anyone on her will be lost."

"I have to save my wife and children," Malcolm said.

"This isn't going to be the way. Hoshi is contacting all the planets in the Bastion system and nearby to see if they know of this sickness and have a cure. If she finds out anything, I'll send you and the Diedra to get it."

Malcolm's face told that there were words he wanted to say. Angry words filled with his grief and pain. But in the end he turned and left without speaking them. Archer sank into his chair as a wave of coldness swept over him. The doorbell beeped.

"Go away," Archer whispered to the floor.

After a minute it beeped again.

"Come in," Archer said, sitting up straight. He looked up, glad to see Trip walking in.

"All the repairs are completed, Captain. You want me to do something else?"

Archer looked at his desk. '_What is there to do_?' Archer thought to himself, '_If the repairs that have been tying up engineering for the last two months are complete..._'

"You don't look so good, sir. Are you feeling okay? You're not coming down with this thing, are you?"

"Vardee's pregnant," Archer said.

"Oh fuck," Trip whispered.

When Archer looked at Trip, he found Trip had sat down on the floor with his back and head against the wall.

"This is bad, Jon," Trip said, closing his eyes.

"This is worse than bad, Trip," Archer said.

Trip looked at Archer. "Doctor tell you?"

"Malcolm did."

"How's he taking it?" Trip looked at him.

"Not well. He's chomping at the bit to go back to Bastion and get information out of them no matter the cost."

"You're not letting him, are you?"

"No. I can't. I have my orders."

"Maybe we should watch him, sir."

"Maybe." Archer looked up. "I don't know..."

The two fell silent with their own thoughts.

#

Zintar looked up when Malcolm sat down across from him.

"Vardee piloted the Diedra alone when we went on our honeymoon. I need you to show me how to do that."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter. I need you to show me. Now. Right now."

Zintar nodded. The two stood and left the mess hall together.

#

Malcolm let out an angry sigh when the simulation ended with the _Diedra_ being destroyed.

"Reset," Malcolm ordered the computer.

"We should rest," Zintar said.

Malcolm looked around at him. "No."

"Sir, why are you trying so hard to get this right? There is time to learn it."

"No there isn't," Malcolm argued.

"Computer, hold program," Zintar ordered.

"Zintar, I--"

"You're going to take Diedra back to Bastion to find the cure, aren't you, sir?" Zintar asked.

"No," Malcolm answered.

Zintar stepped in front of him. "I know you are, sir. I feel how desperate you are."

Malcolm didn't reply.

"I know Captain Archer didn't agree to this either, because he received orders from Starfleet that we're not to return there."

Malcolm still didn't reply.

"I'm going with you."

"No," Malcolm said, deciding to give up the lie to Zintar. "I'm sure I'll get court-martialed when I get back."

"_If_ you get back. You can't pilot Diedra alone, Malcolm. You haven't learned how to yet. If I go, we can get there and back without getting killed, and with the information."

"You will be thrown in the brig if you go with me, Zintar. No."

"Sir, it's my choice."

Malcolm stared at the Jit's face. "Vardee will kill me if I let you go."

"Neh!" Zintar scrunched his face, waving the fact off. "She can be mad at both of us later when she's not sick anymore. We'll be happy to have her mad at us then."

Malcolm looked at the holograph around him. He knew Zintar was right about learning this. He was far from it.

"We're leaving early in the morning when Enterprise is running a skeleton crew." Malcolm looked at Zintar.

Zintar nodded. "I'll wait on the Diedra for you."

Malcolm sighed. "I'm serious about the brig and the court-martial, Zintar."

"I know. I know. But they are my family. I want this as much as you do. That and my Captain is about to have babies and if I were in your shoes, I'd want to do the same thing, sir."

Malcolm smiled. "Then I'll see you here in the morning."

"Yes." Zintar stuck out his hand.

Malcolm shook it. "But let's get back to this. I have to learn how to control the weapons and navigation."

"Diedra, split controls for two controllers. Assign weapons and navigation to Lieutenant Reed and all other controls to Lieutenant Zintar. Reset simulation."

There was a beep. Zintar turned to stand beside Malcolm and a holograph control suit formed around the two of them.

"Replay training simulation," Malcolm ordered and the two began the simulation together.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Archer strolled down the hall, watching his feet. He was tired but every time he'd tried to sleep he would have nightmares that woke him up minutes later. He finally just gave up on sleeping and went to visit Porthos. The dog was getting worse like the others and while Archer didn't voice his loss of hope to Doctor Phlox, he could tell the Doctor was getting more frustrated the longer this went on.

"Bridge to Captain Archer," a voice said on the communications system.

Archer walked to a communication console and pressed the button.

"Go ahead, Ensign."

"Sir...uhm...we think that we have a situation."

"Explain, Ensign."

"We think the Diedra is launching."

"Malcolm," Archer hissed.

Archer took off at a run toward the bridge.

"We can't override the bay doors, sir," the ensign at the engineering station said as soon as Archer came onto the bridge. "We've been locked out of all systems except environmental controls."

"Ensign." Archer looked at the young man sitting at Hoshi's station. "Open a channel to the Diedra."

Malcolm appeared on the view monitor. Archer was momentarily struck in awe at the holograph that was surrounding Malcolm.

"_What_ do you think your doing, Lieutenant Reed?" Archer snapped.

"Defying a direct order and going to Bastion to get the information for Doctor Phlox, sir," Malcolm answered, not looking at Archer.

"You've incapacitated my ship, Lieutenant. I have to say that so far this morning you're doing a real good job at pissing me off! You will abort that launch, return my ship controls, and come to my ready room immediately."

"In twenty minutes you will have controls back. I'm going to Bastion to get the information, regardless of you or Starfleet's orders, sir."

"Lieutenant, if you go through with this I _will_ court-martial you. Now I understand--"

"I know what you have to do, Captain Archer, and I will return shortly so you can follow through with it," Malcolm looked up at Archer. "But it is not your wife and children dying in Sickbay. Reed out."

Archer stared at the view monitor when it returned to a space view. The _Diedra_ jumped to warp, flying past _Enterprise_ and disappearing.

Archer sat down in his chair, saying to himself, "Good luck, Lieutenant."

#

"Bastion home world coming into range, sir," Zintar said.

"Keep us out of sensor range and come to a full halt. I want to scan that city and get an idea of where we can go to get this information."

"You don't know, sir?" Zintar looked at him.

"I'm a munitions officer, Zintar, not a science officer."

Zintar smiled. "Understandable, sir. Coming to full halt and running scan. Scan complete and coming up on view monitor."

Malcolm stepped through the holograph suit, looking over the city scan on the holograph view monitor.

"Pull in on this." Malcolm pointed to a building.

Zintar ran another scan and the building came in closer.

"I can't see what it is."

"It's going to be difficult to from here."

Malcolm frowned. "It's too bad we can't look like them and go down there."

"We can," Zintar said. "The combadges have a holographic emitter for localized holographs. That's how we were able to project a map when we were on Oriprek. It can project a holograph over us that is quite realistic."

"Let's disguise ourselves and get down there then."

Zintar nodded, starting to enter information in the _Diedra_'s computer.

#

The two Bastions walked down the sidewalk, returning a single nod other passing Bastions greeted them with. The smaller of the two stopped every so often, reading signs on the buildings and then trotted to catch up to the taller one.

"Sir," the smaller one said.

The taller one stopped, looking back. The smaller one walked up to him.

"There was a clinic back there," Zintar whispered.

"No. This would be military. It's hidden," Malcolm replied.

Zintar held up a tricorder, entering information on it.

"This way," he said, pointing to a street.

The two turned onto the street. Malcolm spotted the council hall Sista had told him about and the park. Across from it he saw a formidable building.

"The sign says Bastion Government Building," Zintar said

"Good," Malcolm said. "Let's get in there and see what we can dig up."

The two passed through the front doors and stopped short. There was a scanning device was a few feet inside the doors that Bastion were passing through

"Will those--" Malcolm started.

"Disrupt the holographs, sir? Yes."

"Outside," Malcolm said.

The two turned and walked back outside. Malcolm trotted across to the park with Zintar following. He stopped under a tree and looked back at the building.

"We have to find a way in."

"Sir."

Malcolm looked at Zintar. Zintar was watching the Bastions in the park.

"What?" Malcolm asked.

"When I was speaking with T'Pol about the virus, she told me she came to the conclusion it was animal DNA based partly because of the sick animals Vardee Sista came in contact with here on Bastion"

"And?"

"She told me about the last day they were here and how these lights," Zintar pointed to the lights in the park. "They began flashing. What if the answer isn't in a government building, but in an animal clinic?"

"A vet?"

"Yes. That's what you call them."

Malcolm looked around the park. "Then let's find ourselves a vet."

Zintar pulled his tricorder out. "This way, sir."

Zintar stopped across from the street from a building, motioning to it. Malcolm stood for a few minutes, watching Bastions entering and leaving the building with an array of pets in carriers or on leashes.

"Looks like a vet," Malcolm commented.

"What do we do now?"

"Find a place to wait until it closes and break in."

"Yes, sir."

Malcolm turned and led Zintar to an opening between two buildings across the street from the veterinarian clinic. The two crouched down behind a set of stairs, watching the clinic. Malcolm sat down against the building after an hour, his mind starting to drift back to _Enterprise_ and his sick wife and unborn children.

"Was Archer mad when you spoke with him?" Zintar asked.

Malcolm nodded. "Having second thoughts?" Malcolm asked Zintar.

"No, sir." Zintar looked at Malcolm. "I want to save my family."

"Me, too," Malcolm said.

"Congratulations by the way," Zintar said.

Malcolm looked at Zintar.

"On being a father."

Malcolm frowned, looking at the clinic. "Not for long if we don't get an answer fast."

#

Malcolm and Zintar separated from the darkness, looking up and down the street. Malcolm darted across the street to the veterinarian clinic with Zintar running behind him. Zintar pointed a tricorder at the door control and it unlocked. The two slipped in and walked through the reception area into the back.

"What are we looking for?" Zintar asked.

"Haven't a clue. Just go through everything until you find something that resembles the cases on Enterprise," Malcolm whispered. "Take those three rooms. I'll take these four."

The two separated and began going through computers. Malcolm found no information in the fourth room so he decided to check for hidden information.

"Lieutenant."

Malcolm jumped, turning. Zintar was standing in the door.

"What?" Malcolm whispered.

"You need to come see this."

"What is it?"

"You need to come see it, sir."

Malcolm followed Zintar to a door at the back of the building that opened onto stairs. Zintar led Malcolm down two levels to a basement with a titanium wall and door. He aimed his tricorder at the locking mechanism on the door and it clicked open. The two walked into a large room with two rows of sick mammals in cages in the center. Along one side were rows of consoles facing rooms with observation windows. Inside the rooms were several humans. Malcolm walked up to the windows, staring at the two sick children inside.

"This, sir, is what I wanted you to look at," Zintar said.

Malcolm turned, walking over to the console he was standing at. He pointed to the screen.

"I can't read it," Malcolm said.

Zintar looked at Malcolm, looking him in the eyes. "These humans are Jit. They made this virus to attack the three main breeds of Jit, sir. Feline, canine and anthropoid."

Malcolm felt the world crashing in on him again as he turned, looking at the Jit lying on bio-beds behind the windows. "They knew," Malcolm gasped a breath. "Those _bastards_...they fucking _knew_ she was Jit!" Malcolm slammed his fist on a console. "Did you find the antibiotic?"

"I'm still trying to access it," Zintar said.

"Keep trying," Malcolm said. He walked over to a window, staring at the two sick children behind it. "We have to get them out of here," Malcolm said.

"Sir?"

Malcolm looked back at Zintar. "We have to get these Jit out of here."

Zintar looked down at the console and back at Malcolm. "Sir?"

Malcolm looked at him.

"Sir, according to this all of these Jit are in the last stages of the virus. They'll be dead in a day or two and this antigen won't save them."

"And?"

"Sir, we can't save them. They're dead."

"We can't just leave them!"

Zintar looked down at the console. Malcolm looked at the children.

"But we have to...don't we?"

"We can't save them. I want to as well...but we can't. There isn't anything we can do."

Malcolm laid his head against the window, closing his eyes.

"Keep looking for the antigen."

"Yes, sir." Zintar returned to working on the computer.

Malcolm looked back at the children, fighting with his rage to start killing Bastions. All the pieces suddenly fell into place. They had known Sista was Jit. They had known and that was why they were so interested in showing Archer and T'Pol all the sights before sending them away. They kept Sista on the surface to ensure her exposure to the virus so she would carry it back to the ship and infect the other Jit. That had to mean that the Bastion were working with the Varlikon, but Malcolm could only guess as to why. Malcolm looked at Zintar when he walked up to him.

"I have the information, sir."

"Wipe their computers," Malcolm ordered. "Only leave the cure."

"Sir, what if--"

"Erase the information, Zintar. Leave only the cure. Nothing else is to remain."

"Yes, sir."

Zintar looked at the console, hesitating. He looked at Malcolm and then started erasing the information as ordered. Zintar looked back at Malcolm when he'd done as ordered.

"Done, sir."

"Let's go home." Malcolm turned and headed for the door. The two returned to the surface. Zintar pressed his combadge.

"Two to beam up, Diedra," Zintar said, looking at Malcolm.

Malcolm was staring at the door that led to the basement. Malcolm looked away as the transport began.

#

The Bastion councilor stared at the empty rooms. Beside him two Varlikon chancellors were looking over the empty rooms, their faces pulled into tight expressions of anger.

"How did this happen?" one of the chancellors demanded.

"We are not sure, Chancellor Ultah."

"How did they find this facility? It was supposed to be the most secure location for these tests!"

"We don't know how they found it, sir."

"Do you know who they were? Or why they only left the information to build the antigen but destroyed the rest of the information?"

"The Bastions were unable to identify the ship. It jumped to warp before they could fire upon it."

"Was it the Diedra?"

"We don't know, sir. They were jamming sensors."

"Sounds like the Diedra," the second chancellor commented.

"Yes. It does."

"Sir," The Bastion councilor said. "We've been monitoring the Enterprise for the last week and a half. The Diedra did launch, but we weren't able to get a bearing on her. She'd masked her warp signature before she went to warp. Other than that, the ship has been sitting in one spot for five days."

"Were you able to find the ship that left with the information and antigen for this virus?"

"No, sir."

"Your funding will be cut," Chancellor Ultah snarled. He turned and stormed toward the stairs.

"But the virus works, Chancellor Ultah!" The councilor said.

Chancellor Ultah spun, glaring at the Bastion. "Yes, the virus did work. But now it's very likely that the rebels have the cure. Need I remind you this virus takes two weeks to reach final stage at which time the antigen will not cure them. They've only had it for a week and a half. The virus will no longer be able to stop them. Our alliance is over. We will expect a shipment of workers by the end of the week. If you fail to comply we will destroy your planet and your colonies."

"Yes, Chancellor," the Bastion councilor said, looking away.

The two Varlikon stormed away followed by four armed high guard officers.

#

"The Diedra just dropped out of warp, sir," Trip informed Archer.

"Archer to Security," Archer said, looking at the view monitor.

"Go ahead, sir," a woman replied.

"Send officers to loading bay three. Arrest Lieutenant Reed and Zintar as soon as they come aboard."

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing."

"Yes, sir?"

"Any information they brought back needs to be taken to Sickbay immediately.

"Yes, sir."

Archer looked at the floor. He didn't want to look up because he knew his bridge crew was watching him. He knew what they were thinking. Several of them, even T'Pol, had tried to dissuade Archer from court-martialing Zintar and Malcolm, but this was a Starfleet vessel, not a cruise ship. Archer had to keep order and if he allowed this to slide, he would be setting himself up for further insubordination from other crewmembers.

"Sir," the security officer said.

"Yes?" Archer said.

"Lieutenant Reed says he has a report he feels you need to review immediately."

"Proceed as ordered. Hold that report and I'll take it in the brig."

"Yes, sir."

Archer stood. "You have the bridge, T'Pol."

Archer walked to a lift and stepped on, pressing a button. When he looked up everyone on the bridge was staring at him. The doors closed to his relief.

#

Malcolm looked up when the door of his cell opened. He sprung to his feet, standing at attention before Archer. Archer nodded once and the officer behind him closed the door.

"As your commander, I'm very disappointed in your disobedience, Lieutenant," Archer said, holding his hands behind his back. Archer lifted his chin, watching Malcolm's face. There was a certain sense of pride in the man's face, despite the trouble he knew he was in.

"Yes, sir," Malcolm replied.

"You disobeyed direct orders from both myself and Starfleet command."

"Yes, sir."

Archer brought his hands around in front of him, looking at the PADD in his hand. He sat down on the bunk of the cell, frowning. "So there were infected Jit there, huh?"

"Yes, sir. Zintar found and gathered information showing the Bastions have been researching this virus for a while. I was unable to determine if they were willing working with the Varlikon."

"These Varlikon are starting to be a thorn in my side."

"As they are in mine, sir."

"And you wiped the computers at the facility, leaving only the cure?"

"Yes, sir."

Archer nodded a little before looking up at Malcolm. "Brig for two months and probation for six months at which time you will report to your post and your quarters only."

"Yes, sir."

Archer stood and knocked on the door. It slid open for him. He looked back at Malcolm.

"As your friend, Malcolm," Archer began, "I can't thank you enough and I suppose, had the roles been reversed, I would have done the same thing to save my wife and children."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm on my way to Sickbay. I'll let you know how things turn out."

"Thank you, sir. Permission to make a request, sir?"

Archer frowned. "You're walking on thin ice, Lieutenant."

"Will you stay with Vardee until she's showing signs of recovery?"

Archer nodded. "I can grant that request."

"Thank you, sir."

Archer turned and left the cell. Malcolm smiled when he was gone, sitting back down on the bench.

#

Archer smiled at Porthos when the dog licked his hand. Porthos--like the other animals and Jit--was still a long way off from recovery, but it was good to see him a little more active than he had been. Archer looked up, watching Malcolm across the room. After half of the crew had asked him to release Malcolm from the brig, Archer finally relented. He confined Malcolm to Sickbay and his quarters and extended the probation.

"Hey," Archer heard Malcolm say and looked up again.

Sista turned her head and smiled. Malcolm leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"That was some nap," Malcolm said with a smile.

Sista held her hand out to Malcolm and he took it, kissing her fingers.

"How you?" Sista asked.

Malcolm smiled. "In hot water."

"Why?"

"I...went to visit Bastion against orders...to get the antigen for the virus."

"Malcolm," Sista said.

Malcolm kissed her fingers. "Shhh. It's not a problem."

"You stubborn."

"I know. You tell me that at least once a day."

Sista smiled.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Not going to nebula," Sista said.

"No. Better than the nebula."

"What?"

"We're going to have twins. And Doctor Phlox says they are doing fine."

Sista laughed. Malcolm stood up and hugged her.

"Malcolm, I love you," Sista said.

Malcolm leaned up, looking in her eyes. "I love you too."

Archer stood and left Sickbay, strolling down the hall with Porthos cuddled to his chest. Archer stopped at a window and leaned against the side, watching space speed by at warp five.


End file.
